Fans and Cherryblossoms
by eatmyonigiri
Summary: A tribute to SasuSaku. Revolves around Sakura and Sasuke's High School life.
1. Chapter 1

Fans and Cherryblossoms || Chapter 01: 3 Days Before

A|N: I'm sorry if I made Sasuke 'un-cool-like' I'm a girl, and I tried my best to NOT change his anti-social personality. Sorry. :) And the email addresses are pretty stupid, I know. But I don't want to give them email addresses like, 'cool343'--you can't trace the owner/character. So yeah. And I'm not accepting reviews, they're too much for me to handle. Haha. And don't send me messages about the dumb title. I figured to name it that, since the symbol of the Uchiha clan is a fan, and sakura is obviously a cherryblossom. :)

I wondered what I should get for Sakura's birthday. I missed her birthday last year, and I don't want to miss it again this year. I was sitting in my favorite bench in Konoha High. It was under a big oak tree. Her birthday was 3 days away.

All of a sudden, Naruto came out from nowhere.

"Hey Sasuke!" he yelled into my ear.

"Dobe," I replied, and then I ignored him.

"Anyway, have you finished homework?," he asked me.

I pointed to my notebook which was beside me.

"I'm all done," I said, smirking.

I don't like boasting, but when it comes to Naruto, it's so much fun.

He sat on the ground; he was at my left.

"Can you help me with Math?," he asked.

I glared at him. "Go ask Hinata," I replied, smirking again.

Naruto turned red. "She's busy."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We stopped talking for a few seconds to glare at each other in the eye.

Then Naruto stared at my blue notebook.

I took it and threw it at his face.

"Hey, What was that for?!" he yelled, with my notebook in his hand.

I extended my left hand.

"Huh?" Naruto said blankly, confused.

"You don't want my homework?"

Naruto looked at the notebook in his hand, then scratched his head and grinned his goofy grin. "Oh thanks!"

I sighed.

I looked at him copying my answers, then I wondered if I should ask him what he was getting Sakura. He couldn't have forgotten, they're pretty close. But asking it will be quite weird, at this place... at this time... while he's doing homework...

Sigh. It won't hurt to ask.

"Hey dobe, what are you getting Sakura for her birthday?"

"Why would you wanna know?" He asked, raising a brow.

I felt my face turn red. I regained my composure, then asked, "I JUST want to know."

"Well...", Naruto began. "Maybe I'll get her some stuff toy. You think Sakura will like that for her 17th birthday?" He asked, thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "Whatever, dobe."

I tried to hide it, but I was a little pissed off. Naruto is stupid, but he has a pretty good gift idea. And this also means I can't get Sakura a stuff toy.

I looked at my watch. It said 5:00 PM.

"You done, dobe? I'm leaving," I said, standing up.

"Sure sure, I'm done," Naruto said, keeping his stuff. Then he handed me my notebook. I placed it in my backpack.

Then I walked away, pondering. Then Naruto yelled my name out so loud, that everybody around us was staring at me. "Sasuke!"

I turned my head abruptly, glaring at him. "What?"

"Good luck with the gift thing, "he said, chuckling.

It somehow took me by surprise. I just gave him a nod and walked off.

***

As I was heading to my apartment, I passed through a library.

Maybe I should get her a book?

Then I decided against it. Sai would get her a book. Even though that freak was socially clueless, he wouldn't forget Sakura's birthday. Plus he was Ino's boyfriend, and Ino's probably blabbing about Sakura's birthday to everyone.

I sighed. This is so complicated.

For a moment, I thought about missing her birthday again. But if I keep doing this every year...

I took a deep breath and then let it out.

Don't worry, I thought to myself. You'll get her a good present. A really good one. An awesome present.

Awesome?

I slapped myself in the face. Was I going mad? I'd better avoid Naruto to stop myself from learning his lingo. Next thing I know I'm already saying, "believe it!"

Creepy thought.

I got inside my apartment and threw my backpack on the couch. Then I looked for my brother Itachi.

At that moment, the door open and he got inside with a package.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him.

He grinned and held up the package. "I bought something for Sakura."

I raised my eyebrows. Her birthday was still 3 days away.

3 days. 3 days. Now that I think about it, I have a lot of time.

I headed to the refrigerator.

"Geez..." I said, looking for a tomato.

Found one. I took it and bit into it.

I heard Itachi setting himself on the couch for some TV.

"Her birthday is still 3 days away," I finished.

I turned to him and stared at him blankly.

He grinned. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

He bit his nail, grinned wider, and asked, "you don't have a present for her, huh, little brother?"

I finished my tomato quickly and ran up to my room. "That's none of your business!" I yelled as I stepped inside my room.

I could hear him laughing.

***

I crashed myself on my bed and groaned.

Stupid Itachi.

I stood up and changed into my home clothes.

Out of boredom, I turned my computer on and went online.

I checked my inbox, and saw 3 messages. One was from Ino, and 1 from an unknown sender.

I opened Ino's message.

PEOPLE.

SAKURA'S MOM IS GOING TO BE USING THEIR HOUSE ON HER BIRTHDAY SO WE'RE HAVING THE PARTY IN MY HOUSE INSTEAD :) I NEED PEOPLE TO HELP ME PUT UP THE DECORATIONS THE DAY BEFORE.

AND PLEASE DON'T INVITE OTHER PEOPLE DDD:

INOx3

SENT TO: sai01, , NARU_UZU, , Ten2x, NejiHyuuga, LEEROCKs, CHUUUJI, , kiba000

I sighed. Then I opened the other one.

SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE

MARRY ME SASUKE UCHIHA!

How stupid.

I deleted the message and turned the computer off.

Damn. What should I get Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

Fans and Cherryblossoms || Chapter 02: Getting Closer

A/N: OMFG the previous chapter sucks xD I'm really bored so I decided to finish the second chapter today. Whoaa, it's been weeks ^^" If you're confused, this is the "second day." The first and third part is from Sasuke's perspective, and the second one is from Sakura's. I know this is quite a long chapter, but that's what I get for not posting for so long ^^; And if I confused you because of the title of the previous chapter, "3 DAYS BEFORE", I'm really sorry! =_= The 3rd day is the day after this/the big day. Kay? I'm sorry!

_**Part I: Sasuke Uchiha**_

As I entered Konoha High, a girl with long, orange hair approached me.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked shyly.

I looked down at her, and asked, "What?"

She smiled and asked, "did you get my email?"

I realized that she was the sender.

"Yes."

She smiled a wider smile and asked, "so...?"

"Please do not send me an email again," I said, and walked off.

I could hear her footsteps, running to her friends. I could even hear her crying.

Stupid girl.

I walked to Naruto and Sai. They were sitting on 'the bench.' MY bench.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted me. He gave me a high-five.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," Sai said. I nodded at him.

"Sai-kun!" someone yelled.

We all turned around to see Ino, Hinata AND Sakura standing there.

"Good morning, Ino," Sai greeted his girlfriend.

Naruto stuck his tongue in disgust and grinned at Hinata.

I was about to call him stupid when Sakura greeted me a good morning.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she told me shyly. I gulped and then quickly hid my discomfort.

"Good morning," I replied simply.

She handed me package. I stared at it.

"It's for you. I bought it weeks ago, but I somehow couldn't..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed.

My fingers brushed through her hand as I took the package. I could feel her shiver.

The package was covered neatly with white gift wrapping paper and a pink ribbon. I placed it in my backpack.

"Thank you," I replied simply. Sakura nodded at me with a weak smile.

Ino nudged me and Naruto in the elbow.

"Hey, Ino, quit it!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his elbow.

"This afternoon. Decorations. My house," Ino whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto whispered back excitedly.

I nodded at Ino.

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yep?" Ino asked in reply with a smile.

"The second bell is about to ring."

Ino dramatically slapped her forehead and replied, "sure, Sakura, LET'S GO!!!~ Hinata, you coming?!"

"Oh... oh yes!" Hinata replied shyly.

"Goodbye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled at her as she ran away.

"You dobe, don't scare her like that," I told Naruto, annoyed.

"Yo Sasuke, don't tell me what to do," Naruto replied and gave me a light punch in the shoulder.

I glared at him and he ran to our classroom. I ran, determined to catch him, somehow. And I could her Sai humming happily behind me, following.

The gang met again after dismissal, with TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba plus Akamaru.

Ino appeared behind us and whispered, "Look...-OHGODSAKURAISCOMING!-I have to distract Sakura. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you guys out with the decorations, but they're all on the couch. Now go you guys are on your own. Sai, turn your mobile on and we'll communicate that way. No run along NOW!"

Everybody ran but I turned to Ino with doubt.

She waved me off and mouthed, "GO!"

I sighed and ran with the others.

_**Part II: Sakura Haruno**_

"Ino?" I asked, walking toward my best friend. "Where are the others going? Even Hinata's gone."

Ino turned to me with a big smile that scared me a little.

"Sai's treating them today, " she replied.

"To what?"

"Sushi."

"But Naruto hates sushi... and Sasuke-kun, too."

"Uh... and ramen."

"I see."

I stared at Ino with doubt.

"Sakura dear, remove that frown off your face. I'll be treating you today."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now off we go!" She dragged me.

I stopped in my tracks. "Why can't we eat with the others?"

"Sakura dear, I don't want you to waste your time eating stuff you won't like."

"But I love sushi AND ramen!" I pouted.

"You just want to see Sasuke-kun, don't you?" she told me with a grin.

I blushed. That wasn't in my mind, but now that she mentioned it... I blushed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she yelled out loud, with her finger in the air, ignoring my whispers to keep quiet. She dragged me out of the school.

_**Part III: Sasuke Uchiha**_

Time check: 8:30 PM.

I sighed as I pinned more fake cherryblossoms on the curtains.

"Egad Sai, it's past 8!" Naruto complained.

Choji rubbed his freakishly large stomach and yelled, "Yeah and I'm hungry!"

Kiba and Akamaru were sleeping.

Shikamaru yawned and said, "This is such a drag..."

Neji didn't come and TenTen didn't come, either.

Rock Lee was sleeping on top of Akamaru.

To everyone's surprise, Sai suddenly grew serious, and said,

"I do not care if it's past 8, Naruto-san. Choji-san, go grab chips from the kitchen. Kiba-san, Lee-san, Akamaru-chan, wake the hell up! Shikamaru-san, you say that all the time."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, in horror.

Suddenly, I laughed.

Now everybody stared at me.

"You're getting weirder by the day, Sauce-kay," Naruto told me with a snicker.

"Watch your tongue, dobe," I replied.

"No you watch it!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Sauce... kay... sauce... kay..."

My eyes widened and we were about to pummel each other when Ino appeared.

"Everybody okay?" She asked us with a smile.

"Yeah... we're okay. We're sauc-y!~" Naruto replied.

I growled under my breath.

"Whoa, chill," Ino told me, half-smiling and half-laughing. "Anyway the house looks great, you guys can go home now."

"FINALLY!" Choji said, throwing his hands up in the air, then placing them on his stomach. "Hey Ino, got some food around here?"

"All you think about is food, Choo-kun," Ino replied, frowning.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata suddenly spoke up.

Ino flashed us a big grin as she said, "I wore her out today! She's sweating at home!"

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Hinata.

"I dragged her here, there and everywhere!" Ino answered, proud.

In my mind images of Sakura coughing out blood because of Ino's actions disturbed my inner peace.

All of a sudden, I remembered that I didn't have a gift yet. I froze.

"Okay people, come back tomorrow at 5:30 PM for the party and get your gifts ready..."

I tried my best to remain calm at the mention of the word 'gift', but I couldn't. I walked to the door and walked out with everyone's eyes on me. It was a surprise that I got out of that wretched house without a sweat. I thought I'd run out like a maniac.


End file.
